Orz
by Biji
Summary: Asano Gakushuu, lelaki yang hebat dalam urusan mengaduk perut. Entah bermakna konotasi atau pun denotasi, isogai tetap harus terima—atau mungkin tidak. AsaIso. pwp. twoshoot. [#Special Gift For Ratu Obeng]
**Orz**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Orz © Biji**

 **Asano** **Gakushuu x Isogai Yuuma**

 **Warning:** **YAOI,** **BoyxBoy, eksplisit** **lemon, pwp, mesum,** **little** **rape, ooc.**

 **M rated for lemon and language**

 **Twoshoot**

 **Sekali lagi, ini pwp loh ya.**

 **Special** **gift for** **papih Kuo** **a.k.a** **Ratu Obeng.** **SELAMAT, YA, PIHHHH! /telat/ #peluk Dan maaf, lama banget jadinya #sungkem. Semoga ini bisa bikin kenyang dan gak ngebosenin, ya ... Hohoho.** **ILU SO MUCH!**

 **Ps: Fic pertama setelah sekian bulan ngga nulis dan baca fanfic** **—** **pokoknya jauh dari yang namanya humu-humuan** **—** **. Diri pribadi sendiri ngga puas sama hasilnya, tapi, ya sudahlah.**

 **Biji kembali jadi newbie.**

 **Ngga suka, jangan dibaca, okay!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Mmnnhhh!"

Padahal sang pemilik cahaya sejagad raya belum kembali ke peraduan untuk kelak bertukar peran dengan sang pangeran kegelapan. Gumpalan putih di angkasa sana yang bagaikan kapas raksasa pun masih bertengger manis tanpa noda kelabu. Namun, sumbu kesabaran pria awal dua puluhan, bersurai serupa jus wortel itu sudah habis terbakar untuk sekedar menunggu pergantian waktu. Bibirnya nakal menjamah apapun yang menurutnya terlalu sayang kalau hanya dipelototi saja.

"Kau gila, Asano!" Isogai yang jadi korban jamahan berteriak geram. Bibir mengkilap sewarna cherry disembunyikan di balik punggung tangan. Wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh, perpaduan antara terkejut, takut, sekaligus marah. Sungguh, kepalan tangannya gatal ingin memusnahkan seringai paling menyebalkan milik mantan Putera Kebanggaan Kunugigaoka itu.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu, Isogai-kun." Gakushuu mengeratkan kukungan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang ramping. "Hmm … mungkin seperti ini; 'Gaku sayang, kenapa hanya di bibir saja? Tidakkah kau tertarik menjelajahi dataran hangat yang lain? Kumohon,' sembari merangkak naik ke atas tubuhku dan melucuti kancing bajuku. Bagaimana menurutmu, I-so-gai-kun."

Isogai menyentak jari-jari panjang yang mengarah ke perut ratanya. Alisnya mengkerut ungu, perkataan Gakushuu barusan lebih ampuh mengaduk perut ketimbang mendengar kabar kalau Koyama Natsuhiko—yang memutuskan mencatok lurus rambutnya setelah kecanduan ber _crossdress_ ria ala Sailor Sun—ditemukan mati mengenaskan setelah meminum _cocktail_ yang telah dicampur pestisida di salah satu _Gay Bar_ terkemuka. Oh. Ohh, mungkinkah ... Isogai mengerjap polos. "Kamu lagi mimpi, ya?"

Gakushuu gendok seketika. Tapi dia buru-buru masang tampang _pedo_ _f_ _ile_ siap merape."Sayangnya terlalu dini untuk berlabuh ke dunia mimpi." Ia menggeleng dramatis. Hidungnya mengendus sisi leher Isogai penuh minat. "Nee, kenapa tidak kau temani saja aku menyambangi dunia sempit—" Jari tengah menyusup ke dalam celana, menelusuri belahan bokong kencang untuk kemudian menemukan lingkaran cincin yang mengkerut rapat. Dengan ujung kuku, Gakushuu menekannya. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat pria seumurannya berjengit kaget dalam pangkuannya. "—di sini," Tambahnya penuh seringai.

"Tu-tunggu."

Pemilik manik cokelat madu tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan perlawanan. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik tubuhnya telah terbanting sampai membentur permukaan kasur yang untungnya empuk. Erangan protes tertahan di tenggorokan begitu bayangan menakutkan menutupi semburat mentari sore. Gambaran adegan tak lulus sensor segera membanjiri kepalanya. "Jangan macam-macam!" Desis Isogai mengancam.

"Jadi … Harus kumulai dari mana?" Jelas sekali Gakushuu mengabaikan tatapan nyalang pria bawahnya. Dia mengunci kedua lengan Isogai dengan sisi paha untuk kemudian merunduk dan mengecup pucuk hidung si pemuda. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum si pemilik surai jelaga mendengus kasar dan kembali berontak. "Mulai saja dengan datang ke psikiater dan memeriksa kondisi kejiwaanmu yang tergoncang. Atau ke paranormal sekalian. Aku yakin kau kerasukan setan homo!"

Gakushuu menghela napas. "Cobalah bersikap manis layaknya kelinci kecil. Kau hanya perlu terlentang pasrah dan membuka lebar-lebar tungkai indahmu. Cukup rasakan sensasinya lalu kau akan menjerit penuh kenikmatan hingga tenggorokanmu kering dan mengemis padaku untuk dipuaskan. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, percayalah." Gakushuu coba membujuk meski pilihan kalimatnya justru membeberkan level kemesumannya sendiri.

"Iblis terkutuk! Percaya berarti neraka. MANA ADA PRIA YANG BERSIKAP MANIS KETIKA AKAN DIPERKOSA?!" Jerit Isogai frustasi. Tidak peduli jika Gakushuu murka karena ludahnya menyembur kemana-mana. Oh, Isogai bahkan berharap bisa menyemburkan lidah api dan membakar rumah mewah ini beserta pemiliknya. Hingga ke tulang-tulangnya kalau perlu! "Membusuk saja kau di jurang neraka!"

Manik violet memicing tajam. Manik madu melotot tidak kalah tajam.

"Baik, Pembangkang. Jangan sampai mati saat lubangmu kurobek nanti."

Belum sempat Isogai membalas, dagunya ternyata lebih dulu didongakan. Rasa sakit pada jakun dirasakannya kemudian. Gigitan-gigitan kasar ditancapkan ke lehernya. Kedua putingnya dipelintir kasar, dan itu menyakitkan. Gakushuu serius akan menyodominya.

Isogai memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan halus ketika Gakushuu menghisap tempat di mana nadinya berdenyut-denyut. Dan dia tahu kalau pria titisan iblis itu menyeringai dalam tiap hisapannya.

Mantel kuning berhasil ditanggalkan. Kaus tipis dinaikan hingga mengekspos dua pucuk mungil setengah tegang. Tanpa minta persetujuan, Gakushuu menjilat salah satunya. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat sampai kulit di sekitarnya mengkerut—

"Sshhh ... Aahhn."

—dan dengan kejam menggigitnya.

"AKHH!"

Terkekeh puas. Gakushuu memainkan puting yang lain dengan ibu jari. Tekan—gosok—pelintir. Terus diulang-ulang sampai Isogai kewalahan menahan desahannya sendiri. "Asa ... no sial—ahh!—lan."

"Ah, Indah sekali." Gakushuu kembali membubuhkan tanda kemerahan di ceruk leher. "Ya ... Teruslah bersuara seperti itu."

Tubuh Isogai menggeliat. Wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinga. Belum lagi sesuatu di bawah sana mulai bangun membentuk tenda. Sesak. Ia sempat berpikir kalau celana yang dikenakannya kekecilan beberapa ukuran. Rasa tak nyaman mendorongnya untuk kembali memberontak. Tolong, bagaimana jadinya jika si adik kecil mati sesak kehabisan udara? Atau yang lebih menyeramkan dari itu, bagaimana kalau bentuknya jadi melengkung, bengkok, dan tidak perkasa lagi? Tidakkkkk! _Inner_ Isogai menjerit kalap.

Tapi Gakushuu salah mengartikan gerak tubuh tawanannya. Ia malah melepas kaus Isogai sambil menggeser posisinya hingga menduduki ereksi si pemuda. Sontak membuat sang korban refleks menabok pipi si pelaku pelecehan. "Asano-mesum! SINGKIRKAN BOKONGMU DARI PISTOLKU, BODOH!"

Gakushuu bergeming. Matanya menatap _shock_ satu-satunya makhluk yang berani berteriak dan melayangkan gamparan di pipinya. Lumayan sakit, sih. Tapi entah kenapa ia berpikir tamparan tadi begitu 'imut'. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Isogai punya nyali juga memelototinya garang meski mukanya merah maksimal serta berkaca-kaca. "Wow. Jadi ini ereksimu?" Dengan sengaja ia menekan dan menggesek-gesek area terlarang tersebut. "Kukira ini silicon," Tukasnya datar.

"Sili—uhh ... S-silicon burunghhmu— Ahh...!"

"Well. Silicon atau bukan, cicipi saja sendiri." Putus Gakushuu cepat. Didorongnya Isogai agar kembali terlentang. Cukup dengan main-mainnya. Tidakkah Isogai tahu hasratnya tengah meledak-ledak sekarang. Melepas dasi yang tidak lagi terpasang rapih di lehernya kemudian mengikatkannya tergesa-gesa pada kedua lengan Isoga yang disatukan. Mengambil posisi berlutut mengapit leher, ia menurunkan resleting celana, mengeluarkan ereksinya yang setengah tegang. "Ayo, Isogai-kun. Coba cicipi, ini silicon atau bukan?" Gakushuu menepuk-nepuk kepala batangnya ke pinggiran bibir Isogai yang ditutup rapat.

"Tidak mau, hmm?" Isogai membuang muka. "Ah, baiklah. Seakan aku butuh persetujuanmu saja." Dengan itu Gakushuu langsung menjepit hidung Isogai dan dengan cepat memasukan ereksinya ketika mulut itu terbuka meraup udara. Melenguh samar, tangannya bergulir menghapus air mata di pipi kemerahan. "Hangat."

Berbeda dengan Gakushuu yang merasa nikmat, Isogai justru menahan muntah. Mulutnya dijejali benda asing—yang difitnahkannya hanya berupa gumpalan silicon—dengan semena-mena. Diperparah oleh faktor ukuran yang melebihi kapasitas mulut hingga sebagian terdorong hingga kerongkongan. Posisinya juga sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Isogai rasa dia bisa tersedak kapan saja.

"Kenapa diam? Oral bukan hal yang asing untukmu, kan?" Diucapkan dengan nada kelewat dingin. Gakushuu menarik ereksinya lalu melesakkannya dalam sekali hentak. "Hkkhh! Mmphhh … Kkhhk." Manik cokelat madu membelalak lebar disertai genangan air mata yang perlahan turun membentuk anak sungai. Perutnya bergejolak mual. Ia berdoa semoga makanan yang tadi disantapnya tidak lantas naik dan keluar dengan rupa abstrak menjijikan.

Kesal karena tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Isogai akan menuruti perintahnya akhirnya Gakushuu kembali bergerak. Mengeluar-masukan benda tegangnya mencari kepuasan. Pukulan lemah pada punggung dianggapnya sebagai pijatan plus-plus. Persetan dengan Isogai yang membangkang, toh Gakushuu bisa mendapatkan kepuasannya sendiri.

Pernah merasakan sensasi di bawa terbang tinggi menjelajahi angkasa, lalu ketika hendak mencapai langit tertinggi tiba-tiba dihempaskan begitu saja? Gakushuu tengah mengalaminya. Di tengah rasa nikmat yang menyelubungi organ reproduksinya, Isogai yang mulutnya jadi korban sodomi balik menyerang dengan menggigit benda di dalam mulutnya. Tentu saja membuat si pemilik benda berdesis ngilu nyaris menggeram. Refleks miliknya ia keluarkan cepat. "Kurang ajar!"

Isogai terbatuk dan segera mengambil napas. Liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Gakushuu sudah kelewatan. Isogai nyaris mati tersedak beberapa detik yang lalu.

" _Baby boy_ , telingamu jelas tidak tuli untuk bisa mendengar kata-kataku tadi, bukan?" Gakushuu melepaskan celana Isogai kasar. Bibirnya mengukir seringai jahat yang menjanjikan penderitaan. Pandangannya tertuju pada bola kembar yang menggantung bebas. "Mau merasakannya juga, hm?"

"Arghhh!" Isogai nyaris menangis ketika testisnya diremas kencang. Rasanya seperti hampir pecah. Kepalanya melesak menahan sakit. "Sakit, hm?" Sementara Gakushuu tersenyum puas, Isogai merintih. Mati-matian menahan malu atas kondisinya saat ini. Mengutuk ketidakmampuannya untuk melindungi diri sendiri, mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki sejati. Pakaiannya dilucuti, bibirnya dicumbui, badannya dibubuhi begitu banyak tanda merah bukti birahi. Seakan belum cukup, kedua kakinya pun dilebarkan paksa untuk disetubuhi.

Tissue di atas meja kecil digunakan Gakushuu untuk mengelap organ reproduksinya yang penuh liur, lalu membuangnya sembarang setelah memastikan bendanya benar-benar kering. Dalam satu hembusan napas, bibirnya kembali mencumbu bibir Isogai yang bagaikan candu. Kedua tangannya menangkup tiap sisi pipi si remaja, menekannya agar semakin tenggelam dalam bantal bulu angsa.

Milik Gakushuu masih terasa sedikit ngilu akibat gigitan Isogai tadi. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan libidonya, justru makin menyulutnya berlibat-lipat. Dengan sengaja, ia menekan kesejatiannya pada milik Isogai, kemudian menggesekannya pelan. Pinggul makin diturunkan agar mendapatkan tekanan yang lebih kuat, lalu bergerak perlahan menyelaraskan ritme cumbuan.

"Mnnhh!"

Kelopak mata terbuka lebar, Isogai mengejan sesaat bertepatan dengan masuknya lidah Gakushuu ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak liar, yang malah memperburuk keadaan. Gesekan yang dihasilkan malah semakin intim dan basah. Apalagi dingin serta kasarnya besi dari resleting celana Gakushuu yang dibuka turut menggesek selangkangannya. Ia tak mampu menahan gelenyar kenikmatan yang tak diinginkan ini. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Isogai merasa gagal sebagai laki-laki.

Organ lunak ditarik keluar, bibir bengkak dilepaskan. Rupanya cukup puas menyesap manisnya rongga mulut yang hangat.

"H-hentikan … K-kumohon, hentikan, Asano." Isogai memelas di sela desahan serta tarikan cepat napasnya. Kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Kelopak mata ditutup rapat-rapat. Jijik dengan pemandangan dirinya yang dilecehkan oleh seseorang yang punya perpanjangan di selangkangan sama sepertinya.

Gakushuu tak mendengarkan. Kedua tungkai Isogai dilebarkan pelan-pelan. Jarinya merayap menelusuri lekuk leher hingga belahan dada. Berhenti sebentar untuk mengusap pucuk batang keras yang banjir _precum_. Matanya berkilat penuh minat begitu cairan bening makin gencar keluar sampai menetes-netes. Gakushuu lalu menegakkan badannya, tapi tentu saja dengan batangan masing-masing yang masih bersentuhan. "Lihatlah perbedaannya. Dari segi panjang, bentuk, hingga kegemukannya pun berada jauh di bawahku. Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk jadi _bottom_ sejati." Gakushuu tertawa keras sambil menyentil ereksi si _submissive_ gemas.

Satu tendangan yang mendarat di bahu berhasil menghentikan tawa Gakushuu. Dia melirik Isogai yang menatap penuh benci ke arahnya. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan, jelas sekali kalau ia tengah menahan marah. Mungkin juga mengutuk Gakushuu agar nyawanya segera dicabut dengan cara paling menyakitkan. "Brengsek!"

"Kenapa?" Gakushuu berdesis berbahaya. Paha Isogai kembali dilebarkan lalu ditindih oleh lututnya. "Mau mengumpat sebanyak apapun tidak akan membuatmu bisa lepas dariku. Silahkan berteriak sekeras mungkin dan minta tolonglah, tapi yang perlu kau ketahui, tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Hal yang paling ditakutkan Isogai pun terjadi. Gakushuu melesakkan ereksinya tanpa persiapan apapun ke dalam anusnya yang kering. Isogai menjerit kencang hingga suaranya tertelan isakan lirih. Rasa panas serta perih yang menjadi-jadi membuat air matanya kembali mengalir. Miliknya langsung melemas karena serangan kejut super menyakitkan dari Gakushuu.

"Gak—sshh ...s-sakit ... s-sakit ..." Gakushuu tertegun. Isogai meringkuk canggung karena kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar. Kedua tangan yang terikat tidak berhasil menyembunyikan wajah polos itu sepenuhnya. Dari balik lengan kurus, Gakushuu bisa melihat kelopak mata yang terpejam erat dialiri linangan air mata. Gemetar tubuh Isogai dapat dirasakannya. Keinginan untuk menarik kembali ereksinya terlintas di kepalanya. Tapi hal itu urung ia lakukan begitu kelopak mata Isogai terbuka dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ganjil. Meski sekilas, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah yang kini mengkerut menahan perih.

Gakushuu memompa miliknya keluar-masuk kuat-kuat. Sengaja hanya memasukan seperempat ereksinya saja agar tidak menumbuk prostat si pemilik surai jelaga. Isakan Isogai berdampak pada pompaannya yang semakin cepat mengoyak daging di dalam sana. Gakushuu memejamkan matanya. Meresapi bagaimana dinding hangat itu mencengkram penisnya seolah memanjanya. Seperempatnya saja sudah sebegini enaknya, apalagi kalau masuk semuanya.

"Ukh! Khh … Arghhh …. Henti—" Isogai mencoba menjauhkan selangkangannya dari hentakan penis Gakushuu. Tapi ia dibuat menggigit bibir ketika Gakushuu mencengkram kedua pahanya mencegahnya menjauh. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan sakit. Diperburuk dengan darah yang kini mengaliri paha dalamnya. "—Berhenti,"

Gakushuu menghentikan gerakannya begitu merasakan cairan hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit tersensitivenya. Matanya yang berkabut sedikit membulat begitu melihat sprei yang menjadi alas pergumulan mereka dipenuhi bercak merah. Seakan tersadar, ia menghela napas berat lalu berucap penuh sesal. "Inilah alasan kenapa aku enggan melakukannya. Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja—" Telapak tangan Gakushuu mengelus pipi basah Isogai hati-hati. "—Yuuma-kun."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**


End file.
